Silky Love
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "I'm a dragon. You're a tiger. Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger. Even if you're not by my side right now, I will leap through space and time and always be by your side. These feelings will never change…" -Takasu Ryuuji, Toradora! Last Episode RnR! RyuujiXTaiga


_"I'm a __**dragon**__. You're a __**tiger**__. Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger. Even if you're not by my side right now, I will leap through space and time and always be by your side. These feelings will never change…"_

-Takasu Ryuuji, Toradora! Last Episode

* * *

Toradora! © Takemiya Yuyuko

**Silky Love**

By: Moon Waltz

* * *

Pada awalnya, mungkin Ryuuji akan bertanya-tanya dalam hati: **_mengapa_**. Mengapa Taiga pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka? Mengapa Taiga memilih perpisahan sebagai jawaban dari kekhawatirannya?

Tapi, akhirnya Ryuuji-pun mengerti. Lebih dari siapapun, Ryuuji paham maksud semua ini. Taiga bukannya memilih untuk meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka. Taiga memutuskan untuk menerima segalanya. Dia tidak akan lari lagi dari takdirnya, tidak bahkan dari keluarga baru ibunya. Taiga akan memercayai Ryuuji sepenuh hati.

**_"Tidak perlu sebuah janji untuk mengikat kita, karena hanya naga-lah yang mampu mengimbangi harimau."_**

Maka, Ryuuji juga akan berusaha. Berusaha untuk menjaga kepercayaan dari Taiga. Berusaha untuk bertahan meski tak ada lagi Taiga di sisinya. Taiga pasti akan kembali, cepat atau lambat…

* * *

Sudah 30 menit dia berdiri dalam diam. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan resah. Daun maple yang berguguran menjadi saksi penantiannya saat itu, tetapi empat musim yang telah berlalu tak pernah sekalipun absen menemaninya untuk menunggu.

30 menit tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan 30 hari, bahkan 12 bulan. Tetapi menunggu tetap saja menunggu, dan gelisah tetap saja gelisah.

Karena bosan, dia bangkit dari sandarannya pada pohon maple dan berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah.

—Kau dimana, Taiga? —

* * *

_Hari ini menyebalkan!_, gerutu gadis itu.

Bukan, bukan karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Tapi justru karena ada begitu banyak hal yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Dimulai dari jam weker yang tiba-tiba mati dan membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Kunci apartemen yang —entah kenapa—raib dari kantongnya. Lalu, bagian klimaks dari semua kesiangan ini adalah terjebaknya dia ditengah kemacetan.

Oh, sungguh, padahal hari ini seharusnya hari yang spesial. Dia sudah menantikannya selama berbulan-bulan. Dia selalu menghitung mundur saat matahari dan bulan bergantian merajai langit. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk hari ini.

—Ryuuji, tunggu aku—

* * *

Langit musim gugur di Tokyo seolah menertawakan keduanya. Kalau saja Ryuuji mau menuggu lebih lama, atau kalau saja Taiga mempertaruhkan segalanya dengan turun dari taksi yang dia naiki dan berlarian sepanjang jalan.

Kalau saja.

Dan "kalau saja" tidak selamanya hanya berupa pengandaian. Ryuuji kembali bersandar pada sebatang pohon maple yang tak lelah menggugurkan daunnya—mmenemani masa penantiannya. Taiga tergesa-gesa berlari di trotoar setelah turun dari taksi yang dinaikinya.

Tak peduli berapa lama lagi Ryuuji harus menunggu.

Tak peduli berapa jauh lagi Taiga harus berlari.

Karena pertemuan yang mereka perjuangkan mampu membayar segalanya. Ya, membayar waktu yang telah Ryuuji habiskan dan energi yang Taiga pertaruhkan. Itulah sebabnya mereka tetap menunggu dan berlari, tak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

_When I met you, I finally noticed  
My flimsy silky heart  
Even if I was awkward at love  
The scar of romance that I almost forgot about  
Suddenly started to hurt with a twinge  
If I don't say 'I love you' like myself  
Someday...I'll become weaker than I am now_

"RYUUJI…!" suara itu beresonansi dengan detak jantung pemiliknya.

Ryuuji menoleh, detak jantungnya ikut mengiringi suara yang sudah lama tak menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah, datar. Tapi siapapun tahu bahwa hatinya telah lega melihat wajah kelelahan itu akhirnya datang.

Taiga tetap berlari hingga jaraknya dengan Ryuuji hanya terpaut beberapa inchi.

"_Go, gomen na__1_.." Taiga mengatur napasnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "maaf aku terlambat er, nyaris satu jam.."

Ryuuji tetap tak bergeming dari keadaan semula.

"Hari ini aku sial sekali, sungguh. Jam wekerku, kunci apartemen, lalu macet, ya..kau tahulah Tokyo. Ryuuji jangan diam saja, maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu—"

Ryuuji merengkuh sosok di hadapannya dengan erat.

"—menunggu."

Selama beberapa saat yang singkat mereka berpelukan. Tak peduli angin musim gugur yang dingin bertiup kearah keduanya. Bagi Taiga, kehadiran Ryuuji lebih menghangatkan dibandingkan sweater manapun di dunia, begitupun sebaliknya. Maka rengkuhan itu masih saling terpaut satu sama lain.

"_Tadaima__2_, Ryuuji.."

"Hn, _okaeri__3_…"

* * *

**_OWARI_**

Note:

Satu bait kata dalam bahasa inggris di tengah cerita diambil dari Opening 2 Toradora! berjudul **Silky Love**

Gomen na = maaf

Tadaima = aku pulang (semacam ungkapan ketika pada akhirnya kau kembali setelah lama pergi)

Okaeri = selamat datang

Author's note:

Waaa~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya mampu menulis lagi fiction (ya, walaupun abal begini) tapi masih bisa dibaca, kan? Hehe

Semoga dapat menghibur kalian-kalian yang sedang galau *?*

Well, ini gak dikhususkan untuk dipersembahkan kepada seseorang, but..jika ada yang merasa senang pas membaca ini, perhaps ini buat orang tersebut. Hahaha

Yak, cukup bacotan gak pentingnya sampai disini aja.

Gimana, gimana, berminat untuk review?

—**_Moon Waltz_**.


End file.
